


Alley Floors and the People You Meet There

by denna5



Series: Amerihawk Week [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Amerihawk Week Part 2- HeroSteve is getting beat up when someone unlikely comes to his rescue.





	Alley Floors and the People You Meet There

The ally floor is dirty and rough when Steve falls against it and he just hopes that it is just going to be stains this time and not rips. He doesn’t feel like having to mend this pair since he will already have to be sewing this shirt .  There is a voice in his head that tells him if he doesn’t want to mend his clothes that maybe he should stop picking fights with guys twice his size but he ignores. Almost every one is twice Steve’s  size and the guy had been rude to the girl at the store  counter, shouldn’t be saying things like that to someone.   The shove had hurt but Steve has had worse and he is standing up again, hoping that he can get in one punch on the guy, one solid hit like Bucky showed him how to do and that that never really hurts anyone but is usually enough to startle them into leaving or backing off but he can’t quite get it.  Instead, Steve is tumbling again, this time the hit connecting with his mouth and he can feel the warm rush of blood on his lip as he meets with the ally floor one more time.

“You should stay down this time, just stop. Don’t you know when to quit?”

The guy says this with irritation and Steve is trying to think of what to reply with when another voice speaks up.

“The same could be said for you pal. I think it is time for you to leave.”

It is a man with dirty blond hair, greenish blue eyes and all black clothing that looks a little odd to Steve who says this while grabbing the other man’s arms.  There is a scuffle now and the stranger manages to get a good enough hit in that the other guy is running by the time Steve is able to stand up.  Steve dusts off his pants though it is a bit of a lost cost right now and looks towards his rescuer who is looking at Steve with wide eyes now, like he isn’t quite sure what he is seeing.

“Hey, thanks. Steve Rogers by the way.”

Steve says this, holds out  a hand for a shake. It would be rude not to introduce himself and after just a moment the other man takes Steve’s hand, gives it a shake. His hand is warm and there are calluses all along it, grip firm but not too tight and Steve feels a flutter of disappointment when the contact is brief, the man letting go of his hand almost as soon as he touches it.

“You ok?”

The stranger asks with a tinge of concern in his voice and he is still looking at Steve like he can’t quite believe what is in front of him.  Steve is about to reply when there is a shout coming from the other end of the alley, a family voice yelling out some words.

“Hey, keep your hands away.”

It is Bucky shouting coming into the alley, a look of anger and worry in his eyes as he takes in the sight of Steve dirty and bloody with a man in black standing near him.  Steve immediately puts himself in be-tween the two, holds up hands and speaks calmly.

“He didn’t do this, Buck. This is actually my hero, he chased the other guy off. Haven’t gotten a chance to get his name yet though.”

He says this and Bucky is relaxing and the other guy is still looking around with confusion before giving a bit of a shrug.

“Clint Barton.”

He says it with just a bit of hesitation but Steve smiles at him all the same.

“Glad to meet you Clint. We should go get some lunch. Where did you come from anyway?”

Steve asks, didn’t see him near the store and he came into the ally really quickly. Bucky is looking at Clint now too and Clint just shrugs again.

“Not from around here. Lunch sounds good.  Food and then I can figure out what is going on.”

He still looks confused but Steve just gives him another grin and starts to lead him and Bucky out of the alley.  The day  is looking up a bit now, hopefully it stays that way.

 


End file.
